


Braving the Cold

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin doesn't like cold water.





	Braving the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Braving the Cold  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** Merlin doesn't like cold water.  
**A/N:** written for the prompt 'water' at camelot drabble

“Come on in, Merlin.” 

Merlin shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

“It’s only water.” Lancelot cajoled. “See.” He splashed Merlin playfully.

Merlin tried hard not to squeal as the icy drops hit him. “It’s cold water.”

Lancelot nodded. “But once you’re in you won’t even notice the cold.”

His teeth were still chattering from a few drops, he could imagine how bad it would be if he immersed himself in it. “How can you be so sure of that?” 

“Because I will keep you warm.” Lancelot winked. “I promise.”

With a smile on his face Merlin quickly undressed.


End file.
